A variety of food containers and corresponding lids are available to consumers in various sizes, shapes (e.g., bowls, box-shaped containers, and/or the like), and/or configurations. Consumers often unnecessarily spend their valuable time looking for a particular lid that fits into a bowl or other container and/or often sift or search through a pile of mismatched lids. In other words, the consumer is often required to rummage through countless lids (or a relatively high number of lids in the kitchen) in order to find a lid that fits a particular food container.
Additionally, maintaining a large number of lids does not allow the consumer to save space in the kitchen, kitchen cabinets, and/or cupboards. Furthermore, the currently available tin foil products and plastic wrap products may not provide a sufficient air-tight cover for food containers, are disposable products that may harm the environment, and/or would add to the consumer's expense since new foil products and/or plastic wrap products are disposable products that are required to be re-purchased by the consumer. Therefore, some consumers are frustrated with the requirement and inconvenience of having to keep different sized lids that are associated with different sized food containers and/or with the unnecessary expense of purchasing disposable food covers.
Various food container lids are disclosed in, for example, the following patent-related publications: U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,135, U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,615, US 2009/0183807, US 2010/0207297, and U.S. D555,982. However, these conventional products: (1) do not provide a sufficiently rigid cover, (2) are not able to provide a cover for different sized food containers, (3) require multiple parts that are subject to wear-and-tear due to the frequent use of the food containers, and/or (4) require particular shapes and/or configurations that lead to additional manufacturing expenses and complexities. Silicone sealing lids which are reusable and safe for use in a refrigerator, freezer, and/or dishwasher are also commercially available. However, any particular silicone sealing lids is only usable for a corresponding container size. Therefore, the conventional products have various disadvantages that are not desirable for the consumer.
Based on the above discussion, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.